Against The Wind
by ShinuHoshi
Summary: sequel of I'd Rather Be With You.SANZOxOC.WiLL you risk everything you have had all your life and everyone you have... for just one girl? that one girl... that will make ur life, MORE COMPLICATED, yet complete. i'm such a hopelessromantic REVIEWS! PLZ
1. I

Hey! This is the continuation of my story "I'd Rather Be With You"

Thanks for waiting for so long…

Anyway, it's good to be back.

.

.

Against The Wind

.

.

.

The wind blows gently as it passes through the large trees that is in its way. Never paying any attention to those that it may destroy or what it may take with it. Telling everyone to stay at home or to where it can't take him or her. Passing warmer places for it to cool down… It chose to stroll into the already icy little village where it was time for the sakura trees to bloom…

In addition to that, this is the place where our story shall continue… In a small village where the famous monastery stands which Genjo Sanzo currently resides in.

- - - - -

It is dark outside… Slowly the wind began to strengthen its howls and then light rain suddenly began to pour from the grayish-blue sky… The winds are banging the windows and it echoes through the silent rooms. Nobody seems to want to get out from their small rooms. Even though it was deafening.

Mostly everyone in the temple was asleep. For it was cold and would be nice to sleep into, instead of pacing back and forth with a cigarette in their hands. It was peaceful, except for the rattling and squeaking windows; nobody seems to mind the silence with the wind. Nevertheless, it was also relaxing with the sound of the ruffling and dancing leaves outside.

The rain fogs up the windows and nothing can be seen outside. You can only hear the sounds that are made by the rain and its associates. It would've been nice to watch the rain falling into the puddles and making ripples… smaller and getting bigger and bigger. Though there are tons of frogs outside so it still wasn't that much of a beautiful scene to watch…

No one can go out… They have to stay cooped up into their shabby dark rooms. Maybe if it wasn't raining and the wind weren't making so much trouble outside… maybe… most of them would be outside watching the sun and the blue sky. They should be sweeping the grounds around the temple… or meditating with everyone. Well, maybe not everyone…

It should be sunny and bright outside… People should be out of their houses and meddling with others or just hanging outside…but no. The cold wind has to show up and calls the rain… It must be nice when this is all over. When the sky is clear and the wind is soft with the rain gone, all of those that love to be exposed in the sunlight ought to come out.

But the saddest wasn't that it was so cold… it wasn't that it's dark… it surely isn't that not a soul can go out… it's because it is raining… It is also for the reason that it made someone even more silent than he already is… It is also that he doesn't talk, eat nor sleep… and most of all… his face, his lips and his eyes look heartbreaking. In an instant that a drizzle poured… he was gone to his own world… not even knowing… that I'm here… watching him.

- - - - -

_ It's raining…_

_ It's dark…_

_ It's noisy…_

_ It's gloomy…_

_ …_

_ …_

Sanzo stood at the front of the window… He can barely see the outside but he remains still… Only moving to grab another stick of his cigarette and to light it… his eyes are blank and his face is unreadable. His mind is off to somewhere… somewhere in the past… Where it all started and to where it ended. The pictures and the story in his mind kept on repeating… time after time after time…

He stayed in that position for so long… standing beside the window and leaning his weight on the wall. He stares blankly as some drops of the rain fell in to the window… He even forgets the cigarette that he was currently holding. The burnt ashes fell into the floor; spreading dirt into his bare feet. He doesn't feel the pain of the warm ashes…

He only feels the pain of the past that keeps on haunting him every time that it rains. From the start he hated the rain… and then it was added with another pain in the rain not so very long ago… He cannot forget even though if he wants to… It appears anywhere and everywhere that the rain comes to…

The hurt of being left alone is unbearable… and undying… finding a replacement isn't a cure… only getting it back will help to gain his life back. A replacement… that's all there is… that was what he always needed but he never found. He never searched… The great Sanzo would never beg nor show weakness to others… but that was a mistake…

As he hid his loneliness the bigger it grew inside of him. Getting heavier and heavier every time that it comes to haunt him over and over. Never knowing when it would stop… It's dark… He's alone… That's what he thought…

He didn't mind the silence… He was used to it. Even not speaking for a whole day is good for him. Although he was used to it… someone is not… so she tried to break the silence by calling his name in a whisper…

"Sanzoh??" She whispers. In her voice… it was all heard… her pain, her questions and her worry.

Sanzo turns to look at the person currently sitting in the probably cold bed. He just stared, as if he didn't know her. He looked at her without any expression on his face and turned to look back into the window. That sliced a wound into her heart… But she never minded it… Instead, she stood up and walked to him…

"Sanzo??? Are you okay? Can I get you anything?" She asked with her voice full of hope that he was just joking with all of these and look at her with a devious smile. But nothing happened. He didn't even budge. She reached up to touch his shoulder. Then he turned to look at her. She smiled at that.

"Don't touch me. Get lost!" He shouted at her… surprising her. She was taken aback. She quickly removed her hand from his shoulder, clutching both of her hand to her chest. She was about to cry but she didn't. It hurts… yes… so much!!! But she didn't cry. She just looked at him with sorrow and hurt with her teary eyes.

She summoned enough courage and voice to stand straight and to answer back at him, "Yes, Sanzo-sama." She turned and went straight to the door. She slid it open, went out and slid it close with a loud bang. It echoed slightly since the temple was so silent.

Still grasping both her hand into her chest, she marched into the other room. She entered and leaned on the door. Tears fell from her eyes… The same tears that she was fighting to not fall from her dazzling eyes. She loses all the courage and strength that she summoned to withstand the pain… slowly she slid down the floor and hug her knees to her chest.

- - - - -

_ Gods! What was I thinking!!!??? What have I just done!?! _

I panicked as soon as I realized what I just said to her. _This is so screwed… If it wasn't raining!!! Damn the rains!!!_ I quickly paced back and forth thinking of what to do. _AAARGH!!!_ I punched the window with all my might… breaking it… releasing my anger to myself_. I should have just shot myself so this ought to be over now._ I sigh and closed my eyes as the rain wets me. The cold air carrying and letting my hair flow with it_. It feels good._

I opened my eyes and strode to the door. I went out and walk to the next door… Just when I was about to slide it open I heard sobs… _She's crying again… Damn!_ I couldn't find it in me to open the door and see her face damp with tears.

I just stood there… Listening to her sobs and hard breathing. I leaned my head to her door and listened to what I have done to her_. It must have been awful… With her worrying about me and me shouting at her with her doing nothing…_ I sighed_. I should have just shot myself earlier so I wouldn't have to hear this… I can't say I'm sorry… I don't do that… Also, if I do tell her I am… I would have to tell her what I was thinking…_

That got me out of my thoughts… _I will just wait till she gets over it. Then it would be as if nothing has happened… Right!_ I walked back into my room and laid in my bed. I closed my eyes thinking everything will be all right when I wake up…

- - - - -

"Nnnn… Uughhh." I opened my eyes and looked around, hoping all of it was a bad dream and that she's still in his room. But he didn't find her there. There were no traces that she had been here.

I stood up and took a warm bath. I was feeling kinda cold at that time. I went out to the dinning hall and found no one. I went to the entrance and found out that there was still a very light rain. I found Zeon standing beside my favorite sakura tree.

"Zeon!" I called him and he looked at me. Startled as to why I called him, he ran towards me almost falling into the slippery wet ground. He looked worried and scared… _Was I really that scary???_

"Yes, Sanzo-sama? Anything I can do for you?" He asked impatiently of what I might want from him… _Since this is only the second time that I will talk to him. Rein is the one who likes to talk and be with this kid… Maybe he knows her whereabouts._

"Where's Rein?" I asked him with a commanding tone that he should answer correctly.

"Rein??" He looked at me questioningly and I looked at him. "Oh! You mean Miss Chiaki!" He said. He sounded proud that he realized that before I told him again_. I forgot they that they knew her by Chiaki. Oh well._ "But she made me promise that I…" Before he could finish I gave him the killer look. He was perspiring even though it was cold. "SHE'SATTHEBACK!!!" He rapidly said without pausing. He bowed and left.

I slightly smiled at his retreating back… Then I walked towards the back of the Temple…

I reached the backyard in a few minutes. I looked around and found what I came here for…

I walked towards her and grabbed her at her waist. Her body tensed and jumped a little. After a few seconds she loosen up and breathes kind of heavily… I turned her around but she wouldn't look at my eyes. I wanted to see her eyes so much. _I… I… missed her…_

I placed a finger under her chin and raised her face so her eyes would meet mine… With what I saw… I regretted wishing to have her here with me now…

- - - - -

did ya like it???

GIVE ME A REVIEW! PLZZZZZZ

add me to ur friendster!!!

shinuhoshiyahoo.com

ty


	2. II

.

.

.

.

.

.

Against The Wind

.

.

.

.

_I… I… missed her…_

I placed a finger under her chin and raised her face so her eyes would meet mine… With what I saw… I regretted wishing to have her here with me now…

     I placed a hand on her cheeks and gently move a finger across her cheek to wipe away the wetness of it.  She won't look at me… She keeps on looking at her side to avoid my eyes…  It made me …  well…  It made me want her more…

     I want her to look at me… to see how miserable I was…  I want her to gaze at me…  To make her see that I regret all the things that I've said…  I really want her to make me feel a lot more rejected…  because maybe…  just maybe… when she does that… I'd be able to tell her all the thoughts that runs throughout my entire mind every single millisecond…

     But she won't look at me…

     Her eyes doesn't show anger or sadness…  though her face says… 'i'm hurting'

     I wanted to punch the guy that made her like this…  I needed to cement my finger markings on his face and body…  My feet required some kicking and trashing to do with his face… I wanted to shout at him and tell him how useless, stupid and pathetic he was…

     But I kept on forgetting something…  That guy is me…

     I desired to hug her tightly… but that would seem too out of character for me.  Damn all the people who judge me!  I'm only human!  I can do anything or almost anything a normal person can do!  I can even do a lot of things that a normal person can't do!

     So damn them all!!!  I won't care anymore!

.

- - - - -

.

     There were some monks who'd stop and look at them for a while…  but they know not to mess with their great Sanzo-sama.  There were some that would whisper to each other but would quickly walk out of the sight as soon as they finish gossiping.

     The breeze of the air was cold and you'll get Goosebumps…  though those two doesn't seem to mind.  The leaves of the trees were ruffling strongly, it was very noisy, and the drizzle was getting a bit heavier.

     Sanzo was still holding Rein's cheeks… looking at her as if begging for her to look at him.  Even for just a moment…

 .   

- - - - -

.

     He was still holding my cheeks…  I can see the look on his face at the end of my line of sight.  I wanted to look at him and tell him it's okay.  I don't really mind.  If you want you can shout at me all day long, and I still won't get mad…  but that would be ridiculous…  so I just look away.

     I'm also afraid that when I'd look at him, he would see how afraid I was when he raised his voice at me…  how scared I was that he was angry at me…  but what I feared most was the thought that he would leave me alone…  again…

     I wanted to cry in front of him…  no… I needed to cry…  I needed to get all of these pains…  I needed to shout at the whole population of men!  Or…  I guess I just need to tell him what I felt and what I'm still feeling…

     I looked at him…  and when I met his eyes…  my heart was beating 50 times per second…  I could see how scared he was…  I couldn't believe what I was seeing…  I wanted to rub my eyes to see if it's real even though I couldn't move.

.

- - - - -

.

     I can't feel my body…  I can't believe how much my knees are shaking.  It's a good thing that they're hidden under my robe..

     My eyes widened as her eyes unexpectedly met mine…  and now, even my eyes were trembling.  I can feel cold sweat running down my back and from my forehead little rings of sweat was beginning to form.

     I was about to say something…  I was ready to tell her all that is me.  I was ready to offer her my all…  and I did try… I said, "I want you to know how…"  That was all I got to say when I heard an angel's voice…  A voice that I can never forget…  together with the voices if my past…

     And the voices said, "Sanzo! We're back!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

tsuzuku…

I need reviews! Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!

.

.

.


	3. III

Against The Wind

* * *

I was about to say something… I was ready to tell her all that is me. I was ready to offer her my all… and I did try… I said, "I want you to know how…" That was all I got to say when I heard an angel's voice… A voice that I can never forget… together with the voices if my past…

And the voices said, "Sanzo! We're back!"

* * *

There are things worth fighting for...

Words worth saying out loud...

Actions worth getting humiliated in front of the world...

People that are worth everything...

A person worth dying for...

When you reflect on your life and at the person who gives you life... have you ever thought that someday you might just lose that thread of life? In a moment of words and in a deafening clash... you might loosen your grasp to that life? That entire being of your existence would suddenly disappear and you can't do anything?

* * *

March 6,

The drops of rain are heavy... Darkness is all that there is...

Two men are standing in the middle of this silent darkness and under these noisy drops of star-like raindrops. One was facing the other's back... And the other one seemed as if he was leaving. They were like statues waiting to be broken down into pieces...

Glued to the ground as the rain continues to fall from the starlit sky... Nothing to say... nothing to do… nobody to stop the world from revolving... just wishes that time would stop for a while... so that while can be remembered for all of the time...

"Thank you for everything Sanzo..." The figure that looked like he was leaving suddenly said... His voice was as sad as a pond on a desert... like a rose in all alone in the north pole... withering slowly but still gracefully...

The other man, taken aback by these words, looked up at the back of the man... His violet eyes were shining in the darkness. Showing confusion and yet not sadness... He was as calm as an ice... His eyes were glowing with fury and seclusion...

"I wish to see you someday... but I hope not too soon..." The man chuckled... it was dry and it was a forced chuckle... Even in the darkness, you could see the frown on his beautiful lips. He opened his mouth to say more... but he quickly closed it and swallowed...

"It's okay..." He choked as he tried to talk again.. "withme... yaknow..." a pause. "It's just not meant to be." And with that said, the man took a small step and was followed by many others. He disappeared into the night and was lost to the vision of the man that was still standing under the rain... Looking at the lost person that was in front of him...

* * *

There are person that could just not accept who you truly are... They will try and try and still damn persistent for you to be what they want you to be. Just like a living puppet... They think they're your masters and could do whatever the hell they want to do with you..

Maybe they wanted what was right for you... but I doubt it. They just want puppets to do what they can't and what they are not allowed to do.. They need a dog to do their messy businesses.. That was all there is. Just a crap of this and a bullshit of that was all they wanted.

They just can't accept the fact that this is you and not that. This is what you want and not those. These are the words you want to say and not that......

But of course, it's up to you if you want to stand up for yourself.. Do what's right in your point of view. Say what you want to say to those who think that they're higher that what you are... Kick them in the ass or shove a watermelon inside their mouth every time that they would even try to criticize your entire being...

If you could've just spoken out all of the words and phrases inside your thick walled brain... Maybe you could've done something to take back what they have taken from you. You could've been a more happier person... You could've done much more...

If only... If only you spoke up... If only you had the courage to be yourself... If only you didn't shut up and nodded at all of the things that they ordered you to do... If only you had the guts to say what you really felt... what you felt when they ordered you to take your own happiness... You wouldn't have lost the only person that made your life worthwhile...

You wouldn't have had to cope up with everything all by yourself... You wouldn't have to wake up and open your eyes to see an empty bed. You wouldn't have to walk all by yourself. You wouldn't take a bath in a cold freezing shower... You wouldn't be this lonely... You wouldn't be alone.......

There won't be a time where you'd be staring at nothing for hours... reminiscing all of those memories... There won't be repeated thoughts like if I did this, if I said that and if I tried...

You would live your remaining life in the past of when and if.. Never paying attention to the present and only cares of what happened in the past. You would be an old man with nothing because you threw it away once in your life when you had it all.

Only yourself could bring your own life into reality. Without saying to yourself that it was all your fault. Well, maybe it was.. but the point is that... you wouldn't have to be thinking of all of this when you could've been happy. When you could've fought for what you believed in and for what you had that was worth fighting for... even if the whole world turns against the both of you..

Sooner or later, you will find out that all of those were only trials that had just walked by in your life and was made to strengthen yourself for more of the challenges that will eventually come into your new life. You'll just think of the past as a learning experience.

Although after all of the things you went through... there will come a point where you will fight and keep on fighting for that person that you found. This new person that you truly think is worth all of those that you didn't do or say in the past. This is where you will thank yourself that you didn't do anything in the past... for you wouldn't have found this new person worth fighting for...

* * *

one morning

A man in a casual monk's robe with golden hair was walking through the main hall of Changan. He was being bowed by those that he came across. He didn't mind all of them for he was concentrated onto the path that he was taking. He needed to get to the high council without being interrupted.

He was summoned and was ordered to come first thing in the morning. And so he did. He announced his name and the large doors in front of him were opened. He walked inside and heard the loud thud of the door being closed behind him. He bowed..

Without losing any moment... "What do you think you're doing?!" Said one of the heads in front of him. It was obvious that he was furious about something that the monk could've done.

"Can't you see that I'm bowing to you?" He answered politely. "I thought you would've known. After all---"

"Stop you nonsense!" Said the three.

"You very well know that it is against the rule to let of all kind! A woman! InSIDE the temple! Are you out of your mind?! You must send her away as soon as possible!" One of them ordered.

"And what if I don't want to send her back? What are you gonna do? Struck me with a lightning? Or maybe kill me with a tree?"

"This is outrageous! You must send her away immediately!!!"

"Look, I don't really give a damn what you say. I'm damn tired of you commanding what I have to do with my life."

"This is a humiliation for us! We think that it is best if she keeps as far away as she can from you!"

"I don't care what you think..! She will stay at the temple and that's that! Now, if you really want her out of the temple you should just take my position as the highest monk that you have."

There was silence and the three heads in front of him was deep into their thoughts.

The monk bowed and took his leave.

"Stay here for a few days.. We will summon you after we have decided what you will have to do with that... that girl. You are dismissed."

* * *

It was raining and he was running up the stairs towards the temple. He was having a hard time climbing since the rain was pouring heavily and his clothes were wet and heavy too.

And when he reached the end of the stairs he was surprised to find a woman running towards him... She stopped in front of him and he can see that he was anxious and happy to see him back. He knows he made her worry.

And with stress as high as Mount Everest he fell into her arms and fell into deep slumber...

So, with a loss of one doesn't mean that it's the end of the world... You just have to think of positive things.. that maybe, that loss was a window closing to give way for the opening much bigger window...

* * *

But what if you're with your present and your past came???

Would you choose what you had special in the past..? that once made you live.

Or would you choose the present that made you forget the past? And made you alive.

It's simply a matter of listening to what your heart is saying and stop thinking for a while of what ifs... Just take a little time to yourself and think of what you want to treasure for all of your life. Think of who will be with you till your last breath.

Though there are times that the heart takes us to a wrong path that gives us the regrets of choosing what will make us happy. The heart doesn't think... It just loves... The heart gives us the power to be happy and yet lonely...

So, maybe it is still right to follow your heart even though you know that it will take you to the wrong path that will shred you of your entire pride... because you know deep inside you that if you don't take this chance of choosing what your heart desires... you will regret it for the rest of your life...

So what if you're successful and you're powerful? So what if you can have everything that money can buy? So what if you have a mansion with hundreds of rooms and thousands of servants? So what if everybody envy your wealth?? So... is it right to say... So what if you're lonely?

The mind gives us the knowledge of knowing what is right and what is wrong. It gives us the wisdom of knowing what to do and what to say at the right time. Many thoughts run through it even if you're asleep. It's a 24/7 work.

It tells us if we are doing or if we have done the right thing... but... it's also a liar at some times... It can tell you that you don't love that one. Or it can tell you that, that somebody left you because you're a lowlife creature...

It can tell us that it's just an infatuation...

Nothing can be done if you don't use your mind at all... but... you can't always depend on it to tell you what is right or what is wrong for you... because one day... that right would seem wrong when you have already done it... and what was wrong... was the right thing that you should've done...

* * *

. 


	4. IV

I'm back. 

Thank you for waiting...

* * *

"Sanzo, we're back!" 

As I heard those familiar voices, I took a step backwards and turned to look at the voices that I have longed to hear for a million times. I smiled as I saw Gojyo smirking at me, he still has his long red hair, Goku who at the moment he turned to look at them attacked him in a tight hug but he moved away as soon as he felt the fan underneath Sanzo's robe and the biggest reason for his smile was the green-eyed demon at the back of Gojyo and Goku... He peeked at him and saw that he was smiling at him too... He still had his innocent smile plastered at his gentle face.

I unconsciously let go of my hold at chiaki and walked towards them. –PLAK-

"Mou... Sanzo! That hurts you know!" Goku wailed as he felt his head throbbing out of pain from Sanzo's ultimate-killer-blow. Goku kept on rubbing his head.

"That's what you get for touching our dear Sanzo-sama!" Gojyo said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone and as he expected Sanzo raised his fan to hit him but he caught it and he laughed at Sanzo. "Getting rusty old-corrupt-monk?" Gojyo kept on laughing, so he didn't notice that Sanzo had another weapon for his attack. –PLAK- "Chikushou..." Gojyo swear as he turned his back to Sanzo... He too was rubbing his head. "Gwahahahahahahahahah!" Goku laughed out loud as he rolled over the dirty floor. Then suddenly, he was in a tight embrace... actually, Gojyo was wrestling him... "Gyaah!" Goku wailed.

"Hello to you stranger..." The green eyed man greeted as he smiled gorgeously at the dear old monk.

Sanzo turned to look at the green eyed man that just greeted him. He saw this beautiful smile and he couldn't help but smile too. He hid his fan and said, "Hello to you too... Hakkai."

"Hey," Goku suddenly said as Gojyo lets go of him because Gojyo was also looking at the person Goku was looking at. Sanzo and Hakkai looked at Goku and had question marks floating above their heads. Goku lifted his finger and pointer towards the nearby pond. "Who's that girl?" Sanzon and Hakkai turned around to look at the 'person' that Goku was pointing at.

Sanzo recognized the girl that was currently looking at them. He walked towards her and hold her hand as he led the way towards his old gang. Chiaki hid a little behind Sanzo as the green-eyed man looked at her and she didn't feel very well with him looking at her... "This is Chiaki. She's been living here." He said as Chiaki bowed and smiled at them.

"Hello!" Goku exclaimed happily as he jumped merrily towards Chiaki... Chiaki extended her arm to shake hands with Goku but the little monkey suddenly hugged and she giggled as his hair was tickling her chin.

"Goku, that's enough." Sanzo ordered but he said it calmly as Goku obeyed and lets go of her. Goku turned around and he was facing Gojyo and then...

>PACK>

>BOOM>

>KAPOW>

"Chikusou..." Gojyo muttered under his breath as he laid down with his face on the ground. "Damn you monkey... I didn't do anything to you..." Gojyo slowly stood up and his weapon suddenly appeared on his hand. He used it as a stick to help him stand straight. Goku ran and hide at the back of Chiaki as he teased Gojyo with a goofy face. Chiaki seemed to have liked what they were doing for she could suppress her giggles.

Not far behind them was Sanzo and he was staring fondly at the three. He didn't smile but a smile was plastered on his whole face. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and grinned as he lowered her head a little as he moved closer to the three to... well you know Sanzo... –PLAK-- --PLAK-- and there goes two flying bodies into the sky... Chiaki was still trying to stop her giggle with her hand over her lips. As soon as she contained her soft giggles, she turned to face Sanzo with her mellow smile.

Leaves were loudly ruffling as the wind grew stronger every ten seconds... Sanzo and Chiaki's moment was interrupted when a branch from a nearby tree snapped and fell not so far from where they were standing at. She gripped Sanzo's robe tightly as it got her by surprise.

Still left unnoticed was a tall and skinny man not too distant from them. He had white pants, a green shirt with a white sash and a monocle. He didn't move too much not even his face cringed from the cold wind that hits his fragile body. His hair was flowing above his head it didn't cover much of his face now, so you can clearly see his good looks and his striking emerald eyes... His face had no expression but it was clear that he was deep in thought... Although his eyes never shifted and it seemed to focus even more as the wind gets stronger and as the fog gets thicker...

"We should go inside now. It seems that it's going to rain once more." Sanzo said as he looked up at the grey sky as it darkens even more. He turned his attention to the woman beside him and she nodded. She then moved her gaze to a much different angle and Sanzo quickly followed her gaze. His face showed a light streak of happiness as he said, "Hakkai, let's go inside now. I'll also let the others know that you are here so they can arrange your rooms."

Hakkai nodded and smiled his soul-catching-smile. _I missed that smile... _Sanzo thought as he saw the familiar smile on the handsome man.

Sanzo led them inside and they waited for the other two to arrive...

* * *

The rain finally stopped, the sky cleared up into a white, grey and black sky and it gave way to the beautiful full moon. The night was silent and the birds were chirping a soft tune as they twittered with the sound of the gust of the wind. It was so lovely to the ears and it would be so peaceful to just sit in front of a fireplace with a cup of tea in your hands as you reminisce good old times with your friends and loved ones... but if you have thought of that and you thought that anything like that could happen in this story and anything so peaceful can happen when you have this gang in just one place... then you haven't been watching Gensoumaden Saiyuki... 

"Yo! I win! You can't beat my two pairs!" Gojyo shouted loudly as he was very happy with this miracle of him winning over Hakkai "The CardMaster". Gojyo held his hands up in the sky as he performed a very ugly and very embarrassing victory dance.

They were all sitting on the floor in a circle. Chiaki, who has Sanzo on her right side, Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku are currently playing cards. Goku is the worst player of this game and you may never find a man much worse than him. Sanzo was facing the fireplace while drinking beer, beer, beer, more beer and hey guess what, more beer.

"Hey! That's cheating! How come you beat Hakkai all of a sudden! How come I never win!" Goku whined as he playfully threw his cards on the floor.

"Wait guys."

Everybody turned their look on the only girl in the circle.

She carefully placed her cards neatly on the floor and she smiled. "Doesn't a straight beat two pairs?" She asked innocently. Gojyo stopped dancing and fell back on the floor, Hakkai smiled back at her and Goku congratulated her with a hug. "You finally won.!" Goku exclaimed very happily. "Thank you." She smiles happily and she turned to Sanzo. "See? I can play cards. I won our bet." She grinned.

"I know, I know." Sanzo said in a monotone voice. He raised his beer to drink in it but a hand stopped him and he had to take a sharp look to who it was. And it was none other than the only woman in his life... I mean, in the room. She gave him the 'look' and he softly let out a sigh as he placed the can down.

She placed a hand on his chin and kissed his right cheek. Sanzo showed a bit tint of pink on his face as he was taken aback by her sudden kiss.

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyy!" Goku and Gojyo teased as they re-enact the scene of the two.

As for the other silent guy...

_I'm going to take him back... I'll do everything..._

_

* * *

_

thanks for reading.

hey It is called a monocle right? I forgot what it was called... Sorry my mind's kinda null cause i've been on a veeerry long vacation from writing.. Please correct me if I'm wrong.

_R&R!_


	5. V

Declaration: I am so so sorry for making Hakkai slightly evil in this story but I'm sure for those who like SanzoxOC will like what I will have for all of you on the following chapters. And I promise to make it longer! Oh and this might turn out to be a sad story because I am very sad right now...

I do not own Gensoumaden Saiyuki but I do own the girl Chiaki/Fuurein and others that is not included in the original story.! Thank you.

And this is a rated R chapter!

Do not sue or flame me for you have been warned.

flashback

long line means change of scene

"talking"

(me talking)

* * *

This day is quite unusual. Just as the sun peeked from its hiding you would start hearing ruffling leaves on the ground and brooms sweeping the cold floor. Yet today, there are leaves scattered on the cold and lifeless ground at the front of the temple. The monks stayed inside the temple unknown to the others as to why. There aren't any foreigners or even local people that can be seen visiting the famous old temple. It was just as if it was neglected by those that once took care of it.

Inside, the monks sat in order at the main hall. There wasn't anyone preaching nor was there any chanting. They just sat there motionless with their eyes closed. They appear to be praying or sleeping. Nobody knows.

"He's gone..." A sigh followed those words. A harsh breathing came then, "Five whole days..." As a sigh followed again. The winds were strong and it blew all around the empty-lifeless room. There wasn't a sign of any movement in the room. There were clothes scattered on the floor and the plate that was brought by her friend monk was left untouched.

The wind was getting stronger and stronger. The cold breeze came from the open window. Even though it was as cold as winter, Rein remained motionless as she sat on a wooden chair with a futon sideways with her knees close to her chest and her arms crossed above to pillow her aching head. She watched the drizzle and the waving trees while the wind blew at them powerfully.

She was wearing a robe as a cloak to prevent the cold breeze from turning her into ice. Although the wind still blew it upwards. Inside the robe, she was wearing a knee-length black skirt with red roses designed on the bottom left and a white blouse on top that she chose when they went shopping.

She remained staring blankly outside. There was nothing else running through her mind other than the blonde monk which was currently been missing for almost a week now. She would smile once in a while if she would imagine him walking towards her in the middle of the rain. Then she would remember that he hates rain and she would frown again. She hasn't left since she woke up, sat in front of the window and that was about... ten hours ago...

Once in a while she would stand and lie down on the empty bed, close her eyes but after a few minutes she would stand up again and she would go back to the window. She hasn't had a complete sleep since he left.

 Five Days Ago 

It was still dark outside. The sun hasn't risen yet.

"Where's my gun?" Sanzo asked in a hurry. It was as if he was late for something very important. He rummaged through the neatly folded clothes that were properly placed inside their cabinet. He threw each of the clothes that he could grab hold onto. A vein was simply popping out of his forehead.

I quietly watched him as I sat still on a chair near the window. I looked at the clothes he was throwing... For most of those were mine... and I just arranged it... good thing I wore my favourite dress today I let out a groan and turned my attention to the trees swaying with the wind outside the window. The wind was blowing my ravenous long wavy hair up. It felt great as the wind blew at my back. It was as if the wind danced with me at that time...

"Rei…"

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I heard him whisper the nickname he gave me a few days ago... I smiled lightly and looked towards his direction.

"Where's my gun.?" He asked in a flat voice but he was looking at me in a calmer gaze. He stood still with half of his robe hanging loosely on his waist. I stood up and walked towards him. He looked at me with eyes that were questioning my sudden closeness to him. I placed my hands on his chest, leaned on him (coz she can't reach his shoulders) and then I tiptoed to reach his face and whispered, "It's inside the small cabinet beside the bed." He looked as if he was dumbfounded with what just happened.

I stood straight again and walked towards the bed to get the gun and then...

I felt my body in a sudden rush as a hand tugged on my wrist and I landed with a soft 'thud' on a firm chest. Suddenly, it was so hard to breathe and I just couldn't move. I was paralyzed and my mind was set on only one thing... and that was I couldn't think of anything... His hands were around my waist and I could feel his breathing on my hair.

His right hand left my waist and I felt his warm calloused hand on my cheek. He made me look up and I was face-to-face with him... oh my god That was all I could think of. His thumb rubbed at my soft skin. Even though his hand was calloused, it felt soothing. We stared at each other and I didn't even realized that he was getting closer and closer... and then, I felt his warm luscious lips touching mine... My eyes closed just as his hand left my cheek.

> --

Rei's body started to relax. He hugged her close and she could feel his fast heartbeat. If I wasn't too caught up with his lips I would've laughed at him for being so nervous.

Her hands crawled to his chest and up to his shoulders... She wrapped her arms around his neck. He licked her lips asking for entrance and she gladly parted her lips. His tongue swirled around her mouth and he played with her tongue. She tightened her arms around her neck to deepen the kiss. He then left her lips and travelled to her neck. He licked at the middle of her neck and shoulder... which she returned with a moan.

Sanzo slowly guided her to the end of their bed. He carried her and placed her down on the bed. He then positioned his self on top of her with their legs alternating each other's and his hands on both sides of her head. He kissed her again and her hands found their way back to his shoulders and into his hair. She fumbled with his wet golden hair. Sanzo's lips went down to her neck. He kissed and licked her neck but his tongue was barely touching her skin. She moaned again as his tongue tickled her in a different way.

His kiss moved farther down and into her chest... but her dress was blocking Sanzo's way. Sanzo's hands touched her neck down to her chest, passing lightly to his breasts and down to her dress. Sanzo pulled her dress up to her head and threw it into the floor. He unfastened her bra and shoved it down the bed. He slightly pushed his self up with his hands and looked at her bare skin.

Rein's hands moved fast as she tried to cover her naked body but Sanzo caught her and placed their hands on both sides of her head. He started to kiss her neck again... then to her chest and into the middle of her breasts. He licked at one of her nipples and she moaned again. Sanzo could feel her hands gripping his. He licked it again and formed circles around it. Rein arched up when he suddenly bit her nipple and she whimpered a soft cry.

He licked his way to her other breast and did the same thing. She was breathing harshly and would bite at her lower lip when Sanzo bit her nipple. His kiss trailed down to her stomach and stopped just above her private part. He moved up to her lips and kissed her softly. His right hand let go of hers as it travelled down and went inside her panty... He stroked her gently as her moans grew louder and louder.

He bit at her upper lip as he inserted his middle finger. He felt her nails slightly dug at his bare back. He moved his finger in and out. He moaned uncontrollably and now both of her hands were holding tightly on his back.

He removed his finger and raised his self up as he removed his pants. He removed the last piece of clothing that Rein had and he positioned his self on top of her again. He looked at flushed face. She smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss. He once again placed their hands on both sides of her head as he parted her legs and placed his self on the middle.

He entered her slowly... she was writhing in pain under him... she gripped on his hands and arched her body up... He kissed her once more as he entered his self fully inside her. She cried out in pain as she felt something being torn apart inside of her. She kept on her tight grip on his hands.. Sanzo started to thrust in and out of her and her tears kept on falling from her eyes to her cheeks.

Rein bit her lower lips as she tried to stop her cries as the pain got even worse as he his rhythm got faster and faster.

But when she couldn't stifle her cries any longer...

"naaaagh!" She screamed and Sanzo stopped to look at her.

Her tears haven't stopped from falling and she stared at Sanzo's questioning eyes as she started to sob. He lets go of her hands and move his to cup her wet cheeks. He wiped her tears with his thumbs but her tears wouldn't stop from falling. He hugged her tight and she did too...

Moments passed and she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered to his ears.

His head rose and faced her. He shook his head... He placed a kiss on her lips and hugged her once more...

> --

Sanzo helped me to dress myself 'cause I was having a hard time moving. He also removed the bed sheet that we used. There was blood on it and Sanzo said it was normal that I bled...

After replacing the bed's cover he took his gun and placed it inside his robe. He took my hand and we walked slowly, side by side towards the temple's stairs. I saw his friends waiting for him. I waved at Goku who looked very excited.

I felt Sanzo tightened his grip on my hand and I looked up at him. He kissed me on my forehead and he lets go of my hand. He walked towards Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku. He didn't even look back at me... He just walked off. They started to go down the steps and I couldn't see him anymore. I ran towards the top of the stairs and watched them go away.

>knock knock --

Her head rose and turned to look at the sliding door. "It's open." With that, the door opened and revealed his friend with a new tray of food for her. "Oh, hi." She sat straight and forced a sweet smile out of her. She noticed the frown that formed on Zeon's face as he saw the food that was left untouched on the table. "Uhhmm," She said in a hurry as she tried to think of a good excuse but she couldn't think of any. "I'm sorry. I wasn't hungry. But I took a bite...!" She smiled at him and hoped he would believe the stupid excuse that she just made.

"Sanzo-sama won't be back for a few more days... or weeks... You should really eat something. Or at least go out of this room." Zeon told her with a frown on his face. "Sanzo-sama wouldn't like to see you like this... and when he comes back he wouldn't like to hug a skinny girl that he could easily break her bones."

Rein smiled at what he said. She knows that he was only worried and Sanzo would be mad at him if he finds out that she hasn't been eating... She stood up and walked towards the table. She smelled the mouth-watering aroma of Zeon's cooking. She sat down on the chair and took the spoon and fork. She took a spoonful of the food.

"It tastes good.! You really are a good cook Zeon."

Zeon smiled at that compliment. He then took the old tray and left her there eating.

But when he closed the door... Rein's body went limp... she dropped her spoon and fork... she slouched on the chair and she looked back outside the window...

* * *

: Is this the first time I described what she was wearing? Was it good enough?

REVIEWS!


	6. VI

Hi!

>

* * *

> 

...Another morning came and Sanzo was still missing... Rein, fell asleep last night at last. She woke up this morning feeling a bit more better. She decided to take an early bath and wore a simple white dress. She walked down the hall and saw Zeon who was currently staring at her with huge eyes. She giggled to herself and walked towards him.

..."Hey. It's rude to stare with your mouth open ya know." Rein smiled when Zeon blushed as he cleared his throat.

..."How are you?" He asked, as usual he was still like a father even though he was so young.

..."I'm fine." Rein tapped him at his shoulder. "I'm gonna go sit by the trees at the back. okay?"

...Zeon nodded and smiled at her. He seems to be a lot more weirder today.

...Rein started to walk towards the back door of the temple but before she went out she approached a small cabinet near the door and took a blanket. She then went outside. She stopped as she closed the door at her back. She smelled the fresh air that welcomed her. She smiled once again.

...She walked towards the big tree and stood under it. She opened the blanket and placed it down the ground. Rein sat down on the blanket. She looked at the far sky and was deep in thought... When somebody suddenly grabbed him from behind... She quickly turned around expecting a blonde man...

..."HELLO!" A loud happy greeting from a very veryenthusiastic Goku...

..."Oh, hi Goku!" She wasn't at all dissapointed, since Goku was there it means... She looked at Goku's back and looked back at the boy. "Where's Sanzo?" She asked in a hurry.

..."Oh, Sanzo's in your room. He's sick again. I guess he isn't used to travelling anymore."

...With that said, Rein took Goku's hand and ran with all her might. ( ehem... in chibi form) When they arrived in front of Sanzo's room, Rein's tounge was almost reaching the floor. Goku had huge eyes and his hair was even more crazier. She bent down with her hands on her knees. She was still catching her breath but even if she was having a hard time breathing, she opened the door and walked in.

...She turned to look at the bed and saw Hakkai's hands on Sanzo's cheeks. Their faces were merely an inch apart. Hakkai was whispering something to him. Rein's eyes closed, she bit her lips and turned light red with anger. Smoke was about to come out of her ears as she opened her eyes. Hakkai was now standing straight and looked towards her. He wasn't shocked at all. He smiled and walked pass by her out of the room.

...Her hands turned into fists but when she noticed that Sanzo moved she forgot about Hakkai. She crawled on the bed towards Sanzo. Their eyes met and she smiled. She kissed him on his dry lips and he gladly accepted it. She stared at Sanzo for quite a bit just making sure if he was really there.

...She smiled again and said, "Hi..." It was almost a whisper.

...She felt Sanzo's hands move and felt them around her waist. He was trying to lay her down beside him but he sems to be too weak. So she just lie down facing him with her left hand on top of his chest. His left hand was under her head andhis right one was on top her left hand.

...She closed her eyes as she felt the warm feeling coming from Sanzo's body... It felt good after a lot of nights being alone on the bed. She looked up at Sanzo, who had his eyes closed. She kissed him on the cheeks and moved a bit closer to his ears to whisper, "I love you so much Sanzo. Okaeri nasai."

...Sanzo shifted a bit, and slowly turned his body facing her. His right hand snaked its way to her back and pulled her even closer. Rein snuggled to Sanzo's chest and was about to fall asleep when she heard Sanzo whisper, "I missed your smell."

>

* * *

>

...Rein opened her eyes because she couldn't stand the noisy strong rain outside. The windows were banging. It was still dark. She blinked the sleepiness away and looked up at Sanzo. He seems to be still sleeping. _He must be really tired._

...She tried to get up but she couldn't remove Sanzo's firm hug on her. She sighed. "Sanzo?..." She whispered. There was no response. "Sanzo?.." A bit more louder. "Sanzo?" She called to him in a normal voice but still no response.

...She carefully removed his arm around her. She noticed that he was sweating a lot. She quickly sat down on the bed, stood up and reached for the switch to turn the lights on. As soon as the lights were on, she turned to look at Sanzo who was wet with sweat all around his face and even his entire body. (he's still wearing the black-super-tight-hugging-leather)

...Rein hurriedly crawled again on the bed towards Sanzo. She placed a hand on her forehead and felt the very hot heat coming out of Sanzo's entire body. She started to panic. "Sanzo!" She shook him a bit but there wasn't even the slightest response. Not even a moan.

..."Sanzo! Wake up!" Tear were forming ont he sides of her eyes. She hurriedly went out of the room and woke up the rest of the gang.

...Soon, the still sleepy Goku was there leaning on the wall with Gojyo and Hakkai. Rein quickly moved towards Sanzo. "His body is so hot! I've been trying to wake him up but he won't even react!" She turned to the trio and asked, "What am I to do!"

...Hakkai hurriedly move beside the unconscious Sanzo. He took Sanzo's wrist and checked for a pulse. "He's still alive... but barely." He looked at Rein and said, "Go wake up Zeon, you're not needed here so just stay out."

...Rein was taken aback with Hakkai's words but moved to the edge of the bed to stand up. She took a glimpse of Sanzo before she went out.

...She went and woke up Zeon. She ordered him to go to Sanzo's room and help Hakkai. "But, what about you? You should be there too." Rein's eyes was suddenly filled with sadness and tears but she smiled a bit and said, "I'm not needed there, I won't be much of use." (That hurts!) With that said, she turned her back at Zeon and started to walk away. To where? I don't know.

>

* * *

> 

Happy now! HeHeHe

Now make me happy!

**REVIEWS!**

**NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

Oh AND Big Thanks To ilovesaiyukithemost! for the suggestion! it got me inspired but this is not an angst story, so, you get the point... ahihihihih

BYE!


	7. VII

Hi...

>>>

>>

>

Against The Wind

>

* * *

>

... She went and woke up Zeon. She ordered him to go to Sanzo's room and help Hakkai. "But what about you? You should be there too." Rein's eyes were suddenly filled with sadness and tears but she smiled a bit and said, "I'm not needed there, I won't be much of use." (That hurts!) With that said she turned her back at Zeon and started to walk away. To where? I don't know.

>

* * *

>

... Days passed... and no Rein appeared...

... It was sunny and hot... Sanzo was feeling a Lot better now but the trio insists that he stays inside of his room... His and Rein's room... He had been smoking 3 packs a day since he could sit properly. And today wasn't about to change that... He's standing in front of the window looking blankly outside. He didn't mind that it was hot; he just removed the top of his robe and left it dangling on his waist. He doesn't look like he's thinking about something... or someone... He just looked... well... blank...

... Sanzo stayed there... Rain or shine... Smoking his cigarette... Breathing smoke in and out of his lungs... Drinking and drinking beer... No one knows if he ever sleeps at night. But Zeon said, he swore that he saw Sanzo the other night on his bed sleeping. Or maybe he was just lying down? Or maybe his feet got tired of just standing all day long...

... Before he opened his eyes a few days ago, he kept saying Rein's name... He looked as if he was reaching for her hands... Hakkai said, maybe Sanzo was just having a bad dream. And when he finally opened his eyes, he looked around the room. He saw Goku beside him with Gojyo and Hakkai standing at the end of the bed. He didn't say anything... actually he didn't need to say anything. The three knew who he was looking for... and someone wasn't happy about that... Sanzo closed his eyes and pretended that he was asleep...

... The door opened and he didn't even move or turned to see who it was... Sanzo already knew who came to check on him. He didn't even need to hear its voice... "What do you need now Gojyo. I'm fine, leave me alone." He said in his monotone. When he sensed that Gojyo was moving closer he sighed in an irritated way. "Tch. Fine." It was almost a whisper. "Goku found her."

... He was so happy to hear that... He wanted to turn around and ask Gojyo where and how they found her... but he just closed his eyes and forced his self to say, "So what?" He didn't want to say that... and he doesn't know why he still did. It was his pride. It's as high as the Empire State Building right about now. She left without telling anyone and she left when he was sick. She should've taken care of him... instead of his friends... At least that's what I think that's bothering him so much.

... Gojyo raised a brow and sighed. "So what, huh? Still wanna be the manly-man-full-of-pride-monk?" He didn't receive a reply. He wasn't hoping for a reply actually. Sanzo seems to be listening so he went on... "Now, you want us to think that you don't give a damn right? Well, let's see... You've been inside this room all week... You haven't stopped lighting a cigarette, you don't like to eat, you don't sleep, you don't talk to anybody and you've been lost in thought everyday. And yet you 'don't care'?" Gojyo laughed. "You're really stupid man." With that said and done, Gojyo went out and slammed the door shut.

... The very moment the door closed... Sanzo stopped smoking his cigarette and threw it outside the window. The next thing he did was... took a long cold shower...

>

* * *

>

_... The thought of leaving for a long time didn't cross my mind... but when I got out of the temple's premises... I knew I couldn't just come barging in back to his arms... he must really hate me right now... enough to not look for me..._

... I was standing underneath an oak tree looking at the clear sky wishing he was looking at it too... _Thinking about Sanzo... That's all I do... Wondering how he's doing right now... Who's taking care of him... Maybe Hakkai... O-kae... shouldn't have thought about that._ My dress was flowing together with the gentle breeze. It was hot today... So I decided to wear a simple tube top dress... _Sanzo bought this for me... _I said to myself as I looked down on the cute dress...

... I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that someone was already approaching me... "Chiaki!" Then someone small grabbed me from behind. I was so surprised that I let out an 'oh!'. I slowly turned around as I recognized the small figure. "Hello Goku..." I smiled at him and placed a hand on top of his head. "Mou..." He was sooo kawaii... "I've been looking for you! If I knew you were so close I shouldn't have looked on the next towns!" I gave him a smile again. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were gonna come looking for me. If I knew I would've made a flag saying 'GOKU GOKU I'M IN HERE!'." Goku turned to his chibi form... and pouted...

... "You're so cute when you do that, you know..." I told him as I hugged him tight for a moment. "I should hide from you often then." He lets go of me and stood straight. "Sanzo hates it when I do that!" _Sanzo..._ "Oh right!" Goku seemed to have remembered something important, hehe. He suddenly turned serious. "You have to come back home!" _Home... huh..._ "Sanzo's been waiting for you to come back ever since he woke up! He's been smoking and drinking a WHOOOLE LOOOT MOOOOORE!" I wanted to laugh when he was emphasizing the 'whole lot more'. But I just couldn't...

... He took my hand and started pulling at it... "Goku..." I said in a soft voice... I took my hand from him and I gently smiled... "I can't go back now... and..." I stopped hesitating to say it... "I don't want to..." He was about to argue with me but I cut him off. "If Sanzo really wants to see me... He should come for his self... and not send someone else..." Goku frowned... and then as if he just thought of something brilliant... (Yeah Right...) He suddenly gave me a big smile.

... "One Sanzo coming right up!"

... Before I could say something, he was off. I just shook my head and smiled as I headed back to my motel...

>

* * *

>

... "SAAAANNNZZZZOOOOOOO!" Goku's voice echoed through the entire hall. Gojyo was about to reach the main hall when he heard Goku. He smiled, he knew what it meant. So... He shouted back... "YO STUPIDMONKEY!" Goku turned to look at the approaching Gojyo... He must really want something with Sanzo, because he didn't even retort to what Gojyo just called him. "Sanzo is in his room, dimwit." Gojyo smiled as Goku ran past by him... He swore he heard Goku's voice saying... "Thanks erokappa..." He laughed.

>

* * *

>

... It was hot... and the warm gentle breeze was brushing along my face... I stopped smoking right after Gojyo left... I can feel my lungs craving for more cigarettes... I don't know why the hell I stopped. I swear I was about to remember something about what someone told me... but my brain was too tired or either too blank for me to remember at that moment... I stared at the door and try to take in what Gojyo just told me. I didn't know how to react now when nobody's around.

... Should I jump with joy? Or should I just shrug and pretend not to care... Maybe I could actually admit to myself that I was excited to ask Gojyo where they found her and go running to that stupid place to make her come back... But I couldn't. _Fucking Pride... shit._

... I started to walk around the temple. And then I found myself strolling around outside, on the temple grounds. I don't know how I did it but I was walking down the stairs. I wasn't thinking really, I don't know why I went down those fuckin' long stairs. _Hmmm... there's a lot of people at the town today... I wonder why. It's only what... Thursday? _I started to look around. I don't know if I was looking for her. I couldn't make up my mind. But, I felt it, that I had to look everywhere.

... As I was looking around I hear a familiar erokappa voice. "HAHAHA! Damn those guys were tough woman! How can you even mingle with those kinds everyday? When you can spend it with 'me'" I turned to look at my right, it was a pub/hotel. There was that red-haired erokappa and a monkey-looking-kid... and then... there was this young woman talking with them...

... Gojyo suddenly turned around, as if he felt I was there... Oh wait, he's not human, of course he can feel me, duh... I felt like I was stoned to death. Gojyo smiled as the woman with them turned to look at what he was looking at... which was... me. Goku turned into a monkey again, he had this big smug look on his face saying, 'haha we knew you couldn't resist...'.

... I sighed... _fuckin bastards..._

* * *

>

Reviews

I know it's been Long since I updated... pLease don't be mad. Give me reviews okae? So I'LL be a happy writer and write something soon. mwah!


	8. VIII

Last One

>

>

* * *

> 

... Gojyo suddenly turned around, as if he felt I was there... Oh wait, he's not human, of course he can feel me, duh... I felt like I was stoned to death. Gojyo smiled as the woman with them turned to look at what he was looking at... which was... me. Goku turned into a monkey again, he had this big smug look on his face saying, 'haha we knew you couldn't resist...'.

... I sighed... _fuckin bastards..._

... She was looking at me... Her bright violet eyes questioning my presence here right now... I was about to give her a smile when her lips turned into a frown. And their laughter turned into ice-cold-sharp-stabbing-silence. My heart sank thousands and thousands depth of seas... Then when I didn't move, I saw Gojyo giving a small sign with his hand... He was making me come. I tried to lift one of my feet; it seemed so heavy at that time. _It felt like that time... when Rein was lying on top of me... Shit... shouldn't have thought about that! _I shouted to myself as I lifted another foo

... Gojyo suddenly turned around, as if he felt I was there... Oh wait, he's not human, of course he can feel me, duh... I felt like I was stoned to death. Gojyo smiled as the woman with them turned to look at what he was looking at... which was... me. Goku turned into a monkey again, he had this big smug look on his face saying, 'haha we knew you couldn't resist...'.

... I sighed... _fuckin bastards... _

_> _

* * *

_> _

... She was looking at me... Her bright violet eyes questioning my presence here right now... I was about to give her a smile when her lips turned into a frown. And their laughter turned into ice-cold-sharp-stabbing-silence. My heart sank thousands and thousands depth of seas... Then when I didn't move, I saw Gojyo giving a small sign with his hand... He was making me come. I tried to lift one of my feet; it seemed so heavy at that time. _It felt like that time... when Rein was lying on top of me... Shit... shouldn't have thought about that! _I shouted to myself as I lifted another foot. Then, I was walking slowly towards them... well actually, towards her... She was still looking straight into my eyes, not smiling yet not frowning... I really didn't know what to think! Gods! How can women be so difficult! It's either smile or frown! Make up your God Damn mind! Why are they born so difficult to understand!

... I stopped right in front of her... About two feet away from her swaying blue dress, which I bought mind you. I bought a lot of dresses for her... I just thought that she would look like a goddess with them. It was a strapless-breast-hugging tube dress. It was made of soft cotton and it ends just at the bottom of her knees... She was wearing new sandals... _I wonder who bought that... _I looked at her hair, which was neatly tied in a high ponytail... I liked it when her hair is down. I mentally sighed to myself as I felt Gojyo's grin burning the back of my head... I wanted to quickly turn around on my heel and hit him hard in the face so he wouldn't have to witness this... this... humiliating-awkward-yet-amusing situation... _Somebody shoot me..._ _How come the enemies never come when you need them the most? They're fucking useless... oh wait... there's not much enemies now._ I forgot. She was... hot... no, no... Scratch that thought... She was beautiful... as usual.

... Why am I always given the most complicated tasks? I'm supposed to be the one closest to Gods! I'm supposed to have much more luck than this!

... And then I was a few feet away from her. Approximately two feet away... "Can we talk?" I said in my usual voice. I saw her flinch at the sound of my voice. She wasn't even looking at me now. She had her head down and she was staring at the ground... I heard footsteps and I whirled around to see Goku being dragged away by Gojyo. "Stupid Erokappa..." Goku whispered, but he still had this silly grin as he looked at me. _Remind myself to strangle the monkey to death later. _Gojyo had his back to me when he waved bye. I sighed, I don't know if it was a relieved sigh because they were gone or a nervous sigh... I was alone with her...

... She nodded as I turned to look back at her; she still had her head down.

... We started to walk side by side towards the entrance of the pub. There was a bunch of old, drunk and smelly geezers. I can't imagine her working with men like this all day. She walked fast and avoided this one man who seemed to know her since he called her by Chiaki. I darted a glare at him and he backed away. He doesn't seem to know me. The pub had several wooden chairs and tables. Some looked like as if they were rotting away and some were just full of any kinds of drinks or food that you can order. There were some big men arm wrestling; one shot of my gun and it'll settle who wins. I took a glance up at the ceiling, it was a bit high, shockingly, it was cleaner than what some would've expected. There was a bit of cobwebs here and there. But nonetheless, still okae for a bar full of vomiting-useless-pigs.

... I looked back at Rein's walking form... She wasn't even paying attention if I was still following her or not...

>

* * *

> 

... "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD" I kept on repeating to myself...

... I kept on walking, not minding or even looking at the disgusting pigs around me... I was so nervous that it almost felt like my heart was gonna pop out of my chest. I didn't even know where I was walking at, I just let my feet take charge and take me to a familiar place. I was looking at my hands, which were currently resting on my chest. I was absentmindedly preventing my heart from bursting out. I was also breathing heavily... I WAS SO NERVOUS! I didn't know what to expect from Sanzo. You can never tell what he wants to say. You can't even figure out what he wants! Why are men so difficult? They should just say out loud what they want. And not leave us hanging in mid air waiting for them to finish their thoughts! It's either they still wants us in their life or not! Make up your God Damn minds! They're all so slow.

... I started to climb up the stairs. I can hear his footsteps just behind me. "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD" I whispered to myself once again. I didn't even waste my energy to look at the open doors that I passed through. I already know what's inside each and everyone of them. I even know what happens inside... They're so loud sometimes I can't sleep. I wish we had magic so I can cast a silencing charm on every room, to keep their screams to their selves. I noticed a long haired guy at the middle of the way. _Oh, he's still here. _I thought to myself, I recognized that guy. _Gojyo must have kicked his butt so hard that he's still asleep here. I wonder where the others are... _I shrugged a bit and proceeded to my room..."

>

* * *

> 

... Rei took a sharp left turn and then we climbed up the creaking stairs. We were now at the motel part of the building. There were some open doors that led to a bed occupied with different kinds of people. Some seemed to live here. There was also a long haired guy at the middle of the way. He was wearing a ripped shirt and his pants were covered with dirt. He doesn't seem to be breathing... We got past him and Rei stopped at the second to the last room on the right hand side. She opened the door, which I noticed wasn't locked. We entered and I closed the door.

>

* * *

> 

... Sanzo heard her let out a nervous sigh and she then faced him. "So..." She was uncomfortably shifting... "What did you want to talk about Sanzo?" She was so formal that he was getting more pissed. "What the fuck are you doing in a place like this?" She wasn't surprised at all with how he had cursed. She may well have expected that Sanzo was gonna ask this question. "I don't know too..." She held her hand together in front of her. She looked at him so innocently that he knew she wasn't lying... "I... I was..." She seemed to be thinking twice about what she was gonna say... "You what!" He asked with annoyance in his voice.

... "I was waiting for you to come take me back..." She half heartedly smiled.

... Sanzo was a bit taken aback with what she said. He had thought about that a couple of times but his thick head wouldn't let it stick. His pride took a firm hold on him and he answered back, "You shouldn't have left in the first place!" He shouted at her. "I was sick! I was sleeping when you left! You didn't even leave a note or a message of where you're going!" He noticed that she was stepping back away from him... A pang of guilt stabbed him. _I'm so angry at myself!_

... "I'm sorry..." Sanzo whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't come after you." He walked closer to her. "I'm sorry I shouted." He stopped when they were a few inches away... Sanzo place a finger softly on her chin and slowly lifted her face. She was looking at him so sadly. He lowered his head and lightly brushed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes... and opened then again when he left her needing lips... Tears where starting to form in her eyes... She placed her arms around his neck and he placed his around her waist... Sanzo hugged her and lifted her up from the floor. Tears began to flow down from her eyes to her cheeks. "I missed you so much..." She said as she began to kiss his nose... his cheeks... and then his lips. _I missed the taste of her mouth and the amazing feeling I get when she kisses me. _

>

* * *

> 

... Rein stopped kissing him and she grunted. She looked at Sanzo, faking an angry face. "I thought I told you not to smoke when you're gonna kiss me!" She pouted... Sanzo smiled a bit... for the first time since he recovered from his high fever. He brushed the tip of his nose with hers and slightly touching her lips with his. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I'd get to see you and kiss you in one day." He grinned and she pouted even more. She felt butterflies doing back flips inside her stomach as he mischievously grinned at her. "Could you put me down now?" Rein asked as she remembered that Sanzo was still carrying her. "No..." Rein lifted an eyebrow. "I missed you too much... This is your punishment." And before Rein could answer his tongue was already savoring every taste she had on her lips.

... Her arms tightened around his neck. She suddenly felt his tongue slide along her lips, asking for entrance. She giggled and allowed him to taste her again. She was having fun, kissing him again after such a long time... but she soon forgot about that and unconsciously let out a very satisfied moan. Rein pulled away as she felt Sanzo smile at the middle of their kiss. Actually, that was an excuse... she needed some air... she can never keep up with Sanzo's kiss when he gets all passionate... '_He had years of training!' _She remembered thinking about that when it first happened the night Sanzo came back from God knows where he went.

... Sanzo looked into her eyes waiting for her to say something. "What?" She asked him with a smile. "Baka, I thought you were gonna say something..." At the moment the word 'baka' escaped from his lips she started to wriggle her way out of his tight hold around her. Sanzo simply smiled at how she was reacting to this and loosened his hug but not letting her go... frustrating her even more. Sanzo chuckled when she finally stopped. She had her arms crossed on her chest and looked away from him. Just looking at her made him feel so happy... content once more... Sanzo's smile faded yet he didn't frown. He pulled her closer to his body and it caught her by surprise. She thought he was gonna let her fall so her arms quickly snaked around his neck holding for support. She didn't fall, she found herself looking straight into his deep violet eyes. He was so serious. She tensed up when his head slowly moved towards to the right side of her face...

... _He still smells like cigarette... but I won't mind right now... _She thought as Sanzo's head rested on the top of her shoulder. He snuggled his face to the middle of her neck and shoulder. She hugged him in return.

>

* * *

> 

... "Sanzo... It won't hurt this time right?" She blushed, she felt stupid and childish for having to ask this... She was lying on the bed while her hands rested on the back of the man right on top of her. Sanzo smiled and brushed his nose with hers. "I don't know Rei... I'll try my best not to hurt you again..." He said softly with his lip merely millimeters away from hers. Rein raised her head a bit to reach his lips and give him a kiss. He broke the kiss and looked at her eyes, searching for fear or protest to what they were about to do... When he found none, he kissed her forehead, her nose and gave her lips a chaste kiss. "Are you ready?" Sanzo asked and was surprised to see his Rei smile under him. "I am..." She whispered lovingly, as if she couldn't wait any longer to make love with him.

... Sanzo half entered her as she began to tense up and her walls began to tighten even more. Rein moaned from the pain as he moaned from the torture of having to control his self of ramming inside her... He waited long nights to have her with him like this again... but he knew he needed to wait since this was only their second time together and the first one was a very short one. He pulled out and entered her half way through once again. When Rein started to loosen up, he tried to enter her fully and felt her hard breathing on his shoulder. He raised his head and decided to look at her... She was sweating and her breathing was getting harsh and loud. Concern was painted all over his face and he started to show panic. He placed his right hand on her left cheek and started caressing it. "Rei? Honey? Are you okay?" He asked, as he unconsciously called her 'honey', which he only calls her on his dreams.

... After a few moments Rein opened her eyes and stared back directly on his eyes. She half smiled but you could see that she meant it. She placed both her hands on each side of his face and answered, "I'm fine... continue..." She kissed him so passionately that Sanzo forgot about everything and started going in and out of her in a steady pace. She moaned in pained twice or thrice but after that her hips started to move with his rhythm as she moaned in pleasure with him... "Honey... Don't stop..." She said in between deep breathing... and as Rein mentioned the word 'honey', Sanzo started to make love to her in such an affectionate yet wild way...

>

* * *

> 

... The sun was slowly rising up to the light blue sky... you can almost see a part of it peeking through the hills and clouds that covered its rays' way. There were a few people already walking about on the streets waiting for shops to open so they could begin their day early and hopefully get some rest in about late in the afternoon. Some merely wanted to walk around and of course some of them were already fixing and cleaning out their shops or stands for the rest of the busy day. Everybody seemed to be glad that the sun was rising. Not much people were fond of the nights because it was usually those times that the demons create mayhem, distraction and disaster to their little town. Not much demons appear now but the towns people would rather be careful and alert than be sorry later on. This was a wiser thought. After a few blah-blah-blah here, some wiping there and a bit fixing here, the streets were now full of the morning people.

... The sun rose half way through the sky and its rays were now free to hit everything under its powerful light. It even stretches its ray to brighten up the tiny room up the stairs from the tiny bar. The room looked a bit bigger now that it was bright. It was still tiny compared to the temple, hehe. When you look at it from the door's point of view, to the right corner you'll find a small table with two chairs beside each other under a small square table. Then you'll also find the sink and the gas stove above a solid counter. There was also a two door cabinet at the counter, inside it is where the pots, pans, plates, forks and other stuffs are neatly arranged. On the left side you'll find the door towards the bathroom. At the top left you'll see an old wooden cabinet. And of course at the very middle of the room is a four poster bed made for two people. That's also where a young woman was sleeping comfortably at. She had a blanket covering most of the parts of her cloth less body.

... Fuurein felt the ray of the sun hit her sleeping face... She let out a groan, knowing that it was now time to get up and open her still sleepy eyes. She was about to snuggle to the body beside him but found that there was nobody there. Her eyes shot open to find an empty half of the bed. She prompted her body up with her right elbow and her left hand pushed her weight up. She then cringed to the pain she felt at the middle of her legs. She was about to fall back on the bed but she was committed to getting up a bit and then she was on her side looking at the empty area beside her. She frowned. _It must have been a dream after all... _She then felt the pain again making her wince a bit. _Is this supposed to hurt so much? We only did it like a few times... about six/seven... That's not much... _

... As she was contemplating inside her thoughts, she didn't notice a half naked man, with a towel set atop his hair and another one around his waist, coming out of the shower. Sanzo stared at her for a while, examining her pose at that time. She looked like a mermaid laid down on the sand as the waves came up to her. Her hair was all messy but in a gorgeously-goddess way. He smiled as he noticed that she was looking at his side of the bed. _I knew I shouldn't have gotten up... Oh well, if I did stay there, I wouldn't be seeing this view..._ "I'm here." Her face bolted to his direction and as her eyes rested on his... she smiled. Her face suddenly glowed and she was even more beautiful than the rising sun in the sky. "Hey there..." She greeted with a huge smile plastered on her face, which obviously she can't control.

... Sanzo made his way towards her and crawled on top of the bed till his body was aligned with hers. Their faces were merely inches apart. She felt a bit uncomfortable as one of his legs rested at the middle of her thighs just below her now swollen area... She felt as if something took a firm grip of her heart. She couldn't breathe normally... "Rei..." He whispered as he once again brushed his nose with hers, slightly touching their lips together. He found out last night that this was a very effective way of contact with her. He had his invisible evil horns when he discovered about this tiny thing that makes his Rein so vulnerable to him. She blushed and gave out a whispered moan, she completely forgot about her hard breathing. And then he unbelievably said, "You stink. Take a bath, Baka." With that he stood up, walked away and continued to dry his hair with the towel which was still on top of his head.

... Rein remained in the position that Sanzo left her in. Her breathing became normal again. She made a disappointed face and picked up a pillow with her one hand. She stood up and walked towards Sanzo. He looked at her, expecting to receive her pout again. Instead... he received a fluffy pillow hit exactly at the middle of his face. "Excuse me for stinkin' up your air..." The pillow fell on the floor, leaving Sanzo's now reddened face... She was about to turn towards the bathroom when she seemed to have remembered something. She faced Sanzo again. Rein placed a hand on Sanzo's waist and said, "And this is mine." She tugged on the towel covering Sanzo's lower half and grinned. _There much better. _She thought as she passed a look on his n-a-k-e-d body. She turned round again, grinned, and faced towards the bathroom. "Get your own in 'your' temple." She finished as she closed the door to the bathroom.

>

* * *

> 

... "Will you stop pulling at my waist?" Rein asked playfully at Sanzo as they walked the streets of the Market Place. It was hot and Sanzo kept on pulling her too close to him. Sanzo didn't even bother to answer; he just pulled her closer again. "There are so many people at this time of the day. You don't want them to be talking about you all day long now, would you?" Rein once again tried to convince him to let go, or they could just walk side by side or even hold hands... This was just humongously unusual for Sanzo and she was the one getting the awkward feeling. Rein sighed but then smiled. "Okae..." She whispered as she placed a hand on top of Sanzo's, which was currently still protectively around her waist and on top of her stomach. She was once again defeated by Sanzo... even if he didn't say a word... Sigh.

... "Where are we going? Do I have to wear something like this? I'm really uncomfortable..." Rein whimpered as she remembered that she didn't have a clue as to where they were going. She wasn't really uncomfortable with her clothes... She likes wearing mini skirts since it's so hot nowadays. Sanzo picked out her clothes for no reason at all, this just made her uncomfortable because... well... just because! Rein's eyes focused on the basket that Sanzo was carrying on his other hand. She had the feeling that he wanted to eat outside with her. _That's a sweet thought... _Now that that's figured out the next thing to think about would be... where the picnic will be at? Just then, Rein was having a hard time breathing again. Sanzo didn't seem to notice. He was far too busy with the thoughts running through his head right now. Thoughts that it seems, he doesn't want to share with her. Her free hand grasped her silk cami top just above her breasts. She felt a hand gripped her heart, literally once again. She was starting to get dizzy and she couldn't stare at the street straightly anymore. The ground was slowly swaying right to left and left to right.

... At last Sanzo seemed to have noticed when Rein walked incredibly slowly. "Rei?" He asked as he looked down on her face and turned his attention to her hand that was still clutched on top of her breasts. They've stopped walking and Sanzo bent down to have his worried face in front of hers. Rein tried to make up a fake smile and said, "I'm okay, I'm sorry... it must be the heat or maybe there's just too many people right here right now..." Sanzo didn't take any of this and helped her stand up straight. He took the one hand that Rein had on chest and held it tight. He kissed Rein's forehead and smiled, "Maybe we should do this some other time I don't like the thought of you stinkin' up my air again, we have plenty of days." Rein blushed at the thought that Sanzo was trying to hide his worries from her. Rein smiled, merely nodded and closed her eyes as Sanzo once again kissed her forehead. She then felt Sanzo's warm breathing near her ears and heard him whisper, "We can stay locked up inside your room the whole day... but I can't promise that you'll feel cooler... Would you like that?" Rein's face turned apple red and Sanzo laughed as he took that as a yes.

>

* * *

> 

... ... ... ... ... ...The End... ... ... ... ... ...

>

* * *

> 

I'm so sorry for having you wait soooo long for this whole series, but I do hope I have reached your expectations with all of the chapters so far. My wish is that you would give me enough reviews to inspire me to write faster with the Third Part of the story. Please do tell me of what you want to be included on the part three and I will do my best, trust me on this, to put some or maybe even all of your great ideas on the coming chapters again. It will still be a SanzoxFuurein of course; there is absolutely no changing that part! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! evil witch laugh So, guys keep me posted. It would be so much better or even the best idea if you'll give me your e-mail add, so I can email you when the first chapter of the third part is released/uploaded. Leave your name/username. AND OF COURSE! DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME A REVIEW! A COMMENT! A FLAME! A SUGGESTION! A PM! WHATEVER! MWAHZ!

>

* * *

> 

SnEaKpEeK aT tHe ThIrD iNsTaLlMeNt: "The Palace of LymsLeia: A Choice from the Heart"

Fuurein took hold of her staff as her clothes changed. A bluish light enveloped her body as her hair floated up her head. She looked at Sanzo and tried to smile at him... "I'm sorry..." She was gonna call him something else but decided on calling him, "Sanzo..." She grasped the wand with both her hands and placed it at the middle of her now floating body... "I can't come back with you... It's time to forget..." With that she closed her eyes and she faded away with the blue light that surrounded her...

As she closed her eyes tears ran down her cheeks with the hope that Sanzo never saw those tears that was meant for him...

>

* * *

> 

Yahoo! That's it for me folks! I hope You enjoyed my little imagination! See you next time!

REVIEWS!


End file.
